Dark Places
by Spudzmom
Summary: Sometimes dark places are the best. At least to a simple girl like Isabella. Especially so when it's the dark embrace of an impassioned Volturi King. Mature language/themes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Lemon in the last part of the chapter. This chapter was written to the amazing Led Zeppelin song "Since I've Been Loving You". Had it on loop the whole time. Amazing guitar riffs, but then we are talking about the legendary Jimmy Page. Don't own them. S. Meyer does. Enjoy.**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

**_Aro's thoughts to Edward are in italics._**

**~o0o~**

Aro studied the human girl avidly. Why shouldn't he? She was in his domain. She was now his to play with. The mind reader was fucked in the head if he thought he had any type of say in this situation.

His life also belonged to Aro, and he had put himself in that situation by walking through the door with such a ridiculous request.

No. The last thing the mind reader wanted to do now was fuck with Aro Volturi.

The mind reader locked his gaze with Aro's just then and Aro, head propped on his hand as he sat lazily in his throne, smirked at him.

_'Tread carefully mind reader'_, Aro thought. _'Your existence and that of the lovely Alice is in my hands'._

Aro saw the mind reader's eyes cut to the human girl and, understanding the question perfectly, his smirk stretched into a predatory grin.

_'I'm sure you heard my thoughts perfectly earlier mind reader. She is mine to play with. And don't even think about displaying one of your tantrums now infant. I will crush you. I have no time to change your nappie and coddle you, nor would I wish to. If I decide to be merciful, you may go home to Carlisle for that.'_

Aro spoke for all to hear then. "Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, you both may leave." He waved a hand absently. "Give my regards to Carlisle."

Aro watched as the psychic began to step forward and he held up a hand. "Did you not see a bad outcome of the decision to protest my ruling Alice? Because if you did not, then you should rethink calling what you have a gift. If there is one word of request or protest that comes from your mouth, you all will die this day.

Now, I said that you could leave, so do so while you still may."

Aro watched as her eyes went wide, her mouth snapping shut as her 'brother' grabbed her arm and tugged her from the room.

He rose and glanced at each of his brothers. "I do believe that we are done here brothers. I shall retire to my rooms. Good day." They each smirked at him, rose from their thrones, and departed.

He turned toward the girl then and waved lazily to her as he began walking toward a side door. "Come along girl and do keep up. Getting left behind or lost in the castle would not be a wise thing for you to do."

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Bella trembled as she followed. She felt as though she was stuck in a terrible nightmare. How could Edward and Alice just leave her without uttering a word or even giving her a second glance? True, it had seemed, for a moment, that Alice was about to protest, but then the King had shut her up and she had simply left with Edward.

Her eyes teared up as she walked quickly behind the King. She felt betrayed by Edward, once again, and this time, if she lived through this, she would never forgive him. She had risked everything to save his ass, and he had left her here without ever looking back.

Again, she made a promise to herself as she was ushered into a plush suite of rooms. Should she find herself still alive in some capacity, and given the chance, she would see the end of Edward Cullen.

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Aro pointed toward the washroom as he stoked the fire in the massive fireplace. "You will go and bathe yourself thoroughly and then dress in the robe you will find hanging next to the tub. Place your clothes in the basket you find in there. They will be laundered and returned to you, although I do not find them pleasing so you will not be wearing them here. You will be measured for a new wardrobe tomorrow."

He glanced over at her as she stood there. "Go now girl. I find myself with very little patience this evening."

Bella quailed at the intense look he gave her and moved quickly toward the washroom, her breath catching as she entered and closed the door. It could hardly be termed a simple washroom. It was large and lavish, with a sunken tub large enough for six at least.

She walked near the tub that was already filled with steaming water and as she neared it she could see a gentle current begin to stir the water.

She undressed and bathed quickly, using a fluffy towel to dry her hair before slipping into the robe. She brushed through her damp hair a few times and surveyed herself in the mirror.

The only descriptor that came to mind was haunted and she scowled. She was tired of feeling this way over Edward's now obviously worthless ass and was satisfied to see a spark of fire enter her eyes in her reflection as she straightened her posture and took a bracing breath.

She would face whatever the King had in mind for her and if it was continued existence she would fucking well take full advantage of that.

With those thoughts, she turned and entered his rooms.

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Aro was reclined on his bed, hair loose over his shoulders. He had removed everything but his trousers and white shirt, which was unbuttoned all the way and hanging open, his muscled chest on full display.

There was a wine glass loosely held in the hand he had propped on one knee which he slowly raised to his blushing lips taking a slow sip, his heated gaze locked on Bella.

She felt a shiver of desire move through her as she took in his relaxed form and she realized he must have perceived it, as a slow predatory smile appeared on those luscious lips.

Setting his wine glass to the side Aro held a hand out to her. "Come here girl."

She moved to him slowly and he swung his legs over, sitting on the edge of the bed. As she neared, he took her hand and pulled her close, reaching up to sweep the robe off of her shoulders as he began placing kisses on her neck, making his way down the curve of her shoulder, across her collar bone and down to her breast where he swirled his velvet tongue around her hardening peak before sucking on it deeply, a gasp of shock and pleasure leaving Bella as her head rolled back, her hands burying in the raven softness of his hair.

She moaned softly as he kissed his way over to her other breast, giving it equal attention while his hand loosed the belt of the robe, allowing it to pool at her feet, baring her to his roaming hands and heated kisses.

She moved closer to him, panting with want and need and he chuckled lowly. "Patience girl." He murmured "Just feel and enjoy."

She looked down at him as he trailed kisses below her breasts and down her belly.

"It's Isabella my King." She panted and moaned, hands still buried in his hair. "My name is Isabella."

He glanced up and her breath froze at the look in his eyes. "You are a simple girl, but tonight, I will make you a woman. Until I do, a girl is all you will be to me."

With that, he lifted her, placing her in the center of the bed, all the while trailing kisses down her belly to her center. Nestling himself between her legs, he took hold of one and then the other spreading them wide as she looked down at him with startled eyes. "What are you doing my King?"

Murmuring out between kisses against the inside of one silky thigh, he answered. "Just feel me girl. Close your eyes and feel."

Lying back against the pillows, she clenched her eyes shut, apprehension filling her from the unknown. She just couldn't maintain the tension however when she felt his lips placing light moist kisses up the insides of both legs and she found herself wanting to groan out in frustration when his attention passed over her aching, wet center.

When she felt his lips approaching the cleft of one thigh again, she instinctively tilted her hips, seeking what, she knew not. "Please my King." She groaned and buried one hand in his hair as her other caressed her own breast. "Please, I need more….."

He growled lowly and sucked on the upper inside of her thigh. She gasped at the sensation that shot through her. "Patience girl. I have what you need."

She felt his hand move slowly up her leg to her center where elegant fingers parted her folds and she almost screamed in relief when she felt a silky tongue swirl around her need swollen bud before he sucked on it lightly, two of those elegant fingers entering her depths.

Her head thrashed on the pillows from the overwhelming sensations of his mouth and fingers; sucking and swirling, plunging, curling and pressing in just the right spot, over and over again. She lost the ability to think or speak, incoherence taking over completely, as she moaned and begged until all feeling in her body seemed to center itself in her core, tearing a scream from her as the feelings burst out, suffusing her body in the most intense, body arching orgasm she had ever experienced.

He continued to gently play her through it, drawing it out until she slumped to the bed, wrung out and fully sated as she looked down at him with hooded eyes, her lips parted and panting.

She watched as he rose from the bed, ridding himself of his remaining garments quickly, revealing sleek toned muscles, broad shoulders and narrow, powerful hips.

She licked her suddenly dry lips as she stared at his hardness, standing out proudly from the jet black curls around it's base. He was beautiful. Everywhere.

She held out a hand to him in invitation and he took it, moving with lethal grace to fully cover her, nestling his hips in the inviting V of her thighs.

His midnight locks curtained around them as he leaned down, taking her lips in a heated kiss, sucking and nipping until she opened for him, his tongue stroking and tasting as she moaned at the taste of him still tinged as it was with her own essence.

She felt him at her entrance then and he thrust himself in powerfully and quickly, stilling once he was seated deeply, her gasp of pain swallowed by his kiss.

His kisses moved to her neck as he began to thrust, shallowly at first, but with more force and depth as she became used to it.

Her groan became a growl as she wrapped her legs around his waist, arching into all that he gave her as she felt her orgasm building rapidly with every powerful thrust.

Running both hands down the rippling muscles of his back, she smoothed her hands over his perfect ass feeling the muscles bunch and relax as he moved within her and she squeezed, urging him faster and deeper, with whispered words and clinging limbs.

He didn't disappoint and soon she found herself at the precipice of another soul shattering climax, her inner muscles gripping him tightly as she fell over the edge with a deep gasp in.

He leaned up, taking her mouth in a deep and passionate kiss, groaning into her mouth as he came deep within her center.

Breaking the kiss, he gathered her close, kissing her neck gently.

"You are a woman now," he murmured out against her creamy soft skin.

"My Isabella."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**~o0o~**

**Lemon Alert...there is one. LOL**

**~o0o~**

* * *

Bella sighed as she stared out the window at the bustling courtyard below. She had been here in Italy a month now and aside from her passion filled nights, she had been and remained lonely.

Oh, Aro was very liberal with his attentions at night, when all of his duties as King were fulfilled for the day and he was free to be with her, but the hours between those times were long and monotonous for Bella.

She couldn't exactly roam the castle as she pleased after all. No matter whose plaything she was, she was still a human in a castle full of vampires; a very dangerous situation indeed. She would have to be stupid to go roaming in this place without an escort and stupid she wasn't.

Another thing that was bothering her was this consistent ill feeling that would flare up at odd and random times of the day and she found herself wondering if she was becoming seriously ill with something. She just felt off. It was difficult for her to explain but things with her body just didn't feel the same any longer.

She hated foods she used to love, some even bringing on the nausea and other things that she could never stand before were now her favorites and she couldn't get enough, rare red meat being one example.

She heard the door to the suite open but didn't bother turning around. He would find her when he was ready for her. He always did.

She had already bathed and readied herself for him, using the special soaps and shampoo that he'd had made for her.

She was certain that none of it was cheap. Since she had been here, he had made sure that she had the finest of everything, even down to her personal products.

With that thought, her mind wandered to other personal products that she had yet to use and her breath caught, her heart speeding up and eyes widening with her realization. She had missed her period completely and she was now two weeks late.

She was never late.

He must have heard her racing heart because he was there in an instant, strong arms wrapping around her from behind as he placed gentle kisses on her neck.

"What is it my beautiful one? What causes your heart to race?"

She turned in his arms, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I am late my King."

He smoothed her hair back from her face, a look of confusion on his handsome face.

"Late for what Cara?"

She laughed a bit through her tears. Not that she thought her situation funny really, just that any modern man would know instantly what she was talking about.

She reached up and caressed his cheek, studying his plump lower lip as her thumb brushed over its softness.

Meeting his eyes again, she decided to be straight with him.

"Aro, I think that I am pregnant.

She watched as emotions flashed through his eyes; disbelief, realization, joy…. a wide, genuine smile lighting his face as that last emotion took root and grew.

He backed up a pace staring down at her abdomen for a moment before dropping to his knees, pressing his ear to her lower belly to listen carefully.

She laughed, burying her hands in his raven hair. "Aro, if I am, it's much too early to hear anything!"

He shushed her and continued to listen intently. She rolled her eyes while smoothing his hair, a smile on her face as she watched him.

A knock interrupted him and he rose to answer, accepting his nightly carafe of blood and bottle of vintage wine from the lower guard.

He poured some of each into a wine glass, swirling it to mix and Bella moved toward him, breathing deeply and moaning at the aroma as it wafted her way.

Aro's eyes widened as she locked eyes with him, taking the glass from his hand and taking a slow sip as her eyes slid shut in satisfaction. "Oh god yes….this is what I have been craving."

Another sip and she moaned this time, making Aro instantly hard.

He watched in fascination as she finished the entire glass, her eyes darkening to almost black as she looked at him afterward.

He leaned forward taking her mouth in a heated kiss, sucking the droplet of blood and wine from her plump bottom lip before plundering the depths, purring at the taste of Bella, and blood and wine combined.

It was heady and Aro couldn't get enough.

His eyes widened when she began pushing him backward toward the bed, tearing his shirt open on the way. She began kissing his chest, sucking and nipping at the small buds as she worked on getting him free of his trousers.

He reached down, helping her with the fastenings and they pooled at his feet. She dropped to her knees to rid him of everything before rising, slowly running her hands up his firmly muscled body, trailing hot moist kisses as she went.

She reached his mouth then and kissed him slowly, running her tongue over the points of his fangs, giving him a taste of her blood in the process.

He groaned as she smiled wickedly.

"Lie back my King." She whispered.

He did, watching her with eyes black with passion as she climbed on the bed, pulling her dress up to straddle him.

She leaned forward, nipping and sucking on his luscious blood flushed lips before deepening the kiss, positioning herself over his hard cock all the while.

They both moaned as she sank down slowly, taking every inch of him into her slick heat, a gasp and groan coming from her as he thrust up, sheathing himself fully.

She rode him slowly, rising and dropping as her hands caressed her own body, relishing the delicious feeling of him stretching and filling her completely on every downward stroke, eyes locked with her King.

He caressed her thighs, thrusting up to meet her tilting and grinding center.

"You are so beautiful my Isabella."

She moaned, running her hands through her hair as she breathed out sensuously, "I am all yours My King."

She threw her head back, groaning and gasping as she took him as deeply as she could, tightening rhythmically around him, her powerful orgasm gripping his cock as he came with her, their essence combining deep within her sated body.

He caught her as she collapsed against his chest, rolling over her tenderly, kissing her panting lips gently.

He locked his passion blackened gaze with her darkened one.

"Be my Queen my Isabella. Rule with me. Marry me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Hi all. Don't shoot me. I know that this chapter is short but I've been battling headaches off and on for 3 days now and I figured that you would rather have a short chapter than no chapter at all, so here it is. At least it takes you off the cliff and gives you a bit of insight into Bella's thoughts. :-) Happy reading. ~Spudz**

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

_Previously:_

_He caught her as she collapsed against his chest, rolling over her tenderly, kissing her panting lips gently._

_He locked his passion blackened gaze with her darkened one._

_"Be my Queen my Isabella. Rule with me. Marry me."_

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

"My King," she whispered, "I would be honored to be your  
Queen. I will marry you."

She looked down in uncertainty then causing Aro's brow to furrow in concern as he awaited what she had to say.

"What troubles you my beautiful one?"

She reached up, caressing his cheek as she met his eyes with a serious gaze.

"I haven't earned my place here Aro. I know nothing of your laws. I would hate to begin my life at your side in ignorance. It will be difficult enough to earn the respect of the rest of the Volturi simply because I am still human, but for me to do so while knowingly ignorant of Vampire society would be wrong of me and a disservice to you, your brothers and the whole vampire race. I realize that I can't possibly please everyone, but I certainly don't want to give anyone a legitimate reason to resent me."

She kissed him gently when she saw the disappointment in his eyes, smiling at him in reassurance.

"I'm not turning you down my handsome King. I'm merely saying that I have so much to learn and until I do, I can't possibly rule with you. I can still be your wife and the mother to your child while I learn though."

She smiled widely as she saw the joy reenter his eyes, laughing aloud when he gathered her close and rolled over so that she was looking down at him once again.

Cupping the back of her head gently, he brought her in for a long and sensuous kiss.

"You have made me so very happy my beautiful Isabella, and so very proud of your foresight. You are wise beyond your years my future Queen, and it makes me even more eager to have you by my side in every way."

He stroked her cheek with gentle fingers. "You are perfect for me and I rejoice in the day that I found you standing before me, shivering in your wet clothes, filled with apprehension and uncertainty and fear. I will be forever grateful that I was able to see the bravery and keen intellect that shown through despite your circumstances. You are a true gem and I thank all the gods that I was allowed to see it."

She leaned down and kissed him, her dark locks curtaining around them as she broke the kiss, staring into his eyes.

"I suffered so with what Edward put me through, but now I wouldn't change a thing because all of that brought me to you, my nobel and handsome King. And now I carry your child and while I had always thought that I would never want children, I find myself so happy at the prospect of a tiny baby that looks just like his daddy cuddled in my arms."

She leaned up a bit, studying his face. "What color were your eyes Aro? Do you remember?"

He smiled. "I do remember, because my sister's eyes had been identical to my own. They were gray."

She smiled, stroking his hair back from his face. "What a striking combination. I do hope that he looks like you."

Aro looked down at her flat belly, caressing it with one hand. "So sure that it's a boy are you?" He smiled up at her as she nodded.

"Yes, I am." She shrugged a shoulder. "I'm not sure I can explain it, but it's as if I can feel him already; his presence, his energy."

Aro's brow furrowed in thought. "Perhaps he will be gifted and this is why you can feel him Cara."

She leaned down, kissing him slowly, sweetly, reveling in their connection, whatever this strange connection was. She had the most overwhelming need in that moment to tell him that she loved him but she fought it back. Such feelings were ridiculous.

It had only been a month ago that she had thought she couldn't live without Edward, and yet here she was, ready to declare her everlasting love to her handsome King.

No, she would wait. She would never be so stupid and naïve as that ever again. She would make sure that what she felt was real and lasting and reciprocated before ever voicing such things ever again.

She owed a solid, healthy relationship to herself but now, she also had a child on the way to think of. She would do everything in her power to raise her son in an honest and healthy environment and if that meant that his parents were merely friends who respected each other, then so be it. She saw that as a better alternative to parents who had tried and failed to love and all the bitterness that usually came with such a situation.

Yes, she had agreed to marry Aro, but she saw it as more of a necessity for her future than a romantic overture and due to the pregnancy, she supposed that Aro felt the same.

Aro's hand gently stroking her cheek brought her out of her thoughts and she focused back on his face.

"What is it Cara? What troubles you?"

She smiled, trying to reassure him. "Nothing troubles me my King. I was merely lost in thought of the future. There's so much for me to take in and so much has changed in my life in a very short time…" She sat up straight then, blowing out a long breath, one hand running through her hair. "It's almost overwhelming."

He gathered her to him then, rolling to his side as he studied her face. "Do not worry for the future sweet one. I will take care of you and our child. You will have the best of everything and will never want for anything, I vow it."

"I understand Aro, and while I appreciate all that you do and will do for me and our child, I have a need to do and be more than just a trophy that you keep on a shelf."

He smiled. "I agree, and this is why I want you ruling by my side Cara. I realize that you are one who would never be happy unless you are learning new things and being challenged and so I have arranged for my brothers to teach you! Marcus and Caius have agreed to teach you the law, war tactics and strategy. Also, Jane has agreed to be your personal guard and escort you where ever you need or wish to go. You will have the freedom to explore as you wish Cara. She will keep you safe."

He smiled at Bella's shocked but excited expression.

"Aro, this is wonderful!" She smiled widely, leaning forward to give him a sweet, lingering kiss. "You are so good to me my handsome King."

She studied his eyes for moments as they met hers, the sheer happiness in them nearly taking her breath away.

Again, she had the urge to tell him of her love for him, but stifled it, caressing his face instead.

Rolling over, she maneuvered herself to straddle him and began to show him with her lips, her hands, her body what she could not manage yet with words.

**Thoughts? Hate me for such a meager chapter? LOL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

**Lemon Alert Below**

**~o0o~**

* * *

Her education began early the next day with the quiet yet regal Marcus. She'd been intimidated at first, but he had turned out to be a very good teacher; patient, kind and gentlemanly.

He was teaching her law and she found it fascinating. She'd had no idea that they were so thorough and so fair in their system of government. She discovered just why they had three kings and it was similar to the three tiers of government of the American system. For balance of powers. They also had a panel of senior vampires that they could call together for special trials or the proposal and passage of any new laws.

"This is all so fascinating Marcus. Who set up your government originally?"

He ducked his head a bit, a small smile in place. She would swear, if he'd been human, he would have been blushing. The thought made her smile.

"It was me." He met her eyes. "I have always been a bit of a, oh how do you say it in todays common speech? A bookworm! Except when we were establishing our rule here, it was more of a scroll worm?" He smiled shyly and Bella chuckled.

"Well then, you and I have that in common Marcus, for I love books and learning. I could happily spend my days whiling away the hours within the stacks."

He smiled at her as he closed the book that he held in his hands. "Well, I don't think that Aro would like that very much Bella. He would become jealous of dusty tomes very quickly if you did."

She waved off his statement. "Surely not Marcus. He has many things to occupy his time and attention. He doesn't need me."

He leveled a solemn look at her. "You have no idea do you?"

She furrowed her brow. "No idea about what Marcus?"

He maintained his serious look. "Do you know what my gift is Bella?"

She shook her head slowly. "I don't. I'm sorry."

He sighed. "I see the bonds between individuals. You have a very strong bond with my brother Bella. You are true mates, and I can tell you that he loves you more than anything or anyone in this world. A mate is everything that matters in this world to a vampire Bella. It's nothing to scoff at or doubt. I am never wrong. I know this to be a fact and would never lie or exaggerate about such a matter."

Bella felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her and she sat in the nearest chair. Looking up to Marcus she asked him the question that kept repeating in her mind. "Does Aro know this?"

He nodded. "Oh yes, most certainly. It is why he kept you and didn't kill you the minute you set foot in the throne room. Humans do not survive here Bella. If they are found to be gifted, they are turned and trained. If they are not gifted, they are killed. It's as simple as that. The receptionist? She is gifted and will be turned, but she wanted to age for a year or two more before being frozen in time. We granted her that as it was not an unreasonable request, although she is not allowed out of the castle at any time. We just cannot take the risk. We take the secrecy of our existence very seriously and that is precisely why it's a death sentence to any immortal that shares the secret with humans. The Cullen's are quite fortunate that Carlisle is such a dear friend to Aro and also for the fact that you turned out to be Aro's true mate. Otherwise Edward and his sister would have been executed that very day especially considering the moronic actions of the mind reader. Caius and I both voted that he be killed but Aro's relationship with Carlisle saved the idiot. Pardon my vitriol. I know you were close with him for a time."

She waved away his concern. "It's quite all right Marcus. It's all true. There's no getting around the fact."

She shook her head, still reeling at the information that had just been revealed to her. "Why did Aro not tell me Marcus?"

He looked at her, his gaze rock steady. "Because he wanted you to love him without feeling that you had to. He didn't want you to feel trapped into it. I only shared all of this with you because of my gift. I can see that the bond is solid from both of you. You love him too and it was no use to anyone tip-toeing around the fact. You should tell him Cara because he will not say the words until you do. He is waiting on you my dear and it hurts him to do so, but he is stubborn and is doing what he considers to be the right thing in not rushing you."

She thought of Aro and the picture of him, on his knees, joy in his eyes as he listened for any sounds of their baby came to her mind bringing tears to her eyes. He loves her and she was hurting him by not telling him that she loves him too.

She rose from her chair, giving Marcus a hug. "Thank you Marcus for telling me. I don't know how long it would have taken me to tell him but I know it would have been a while with my history. It kills me though, thinking that I am causing him pain but that's not why I am going to tell him." She smiled. "I am going to tell him because I love him. You've just given me the courage that I needed to say the words that I've had in my heart for a while now. Thank you for that."

He smiled shyly, his voice quiet as he answered. "You are most welcome dear Bella.

Her next session with Caius was like the night was to day when compared with her time with Marcus, though she must admit, no less enjoyable.

She found his dry wit and sarcasm to be a delight and their banter was lively to say the least.

He grinned wolfishly at her. "With me my dear, you shall learn the fine art of war and the strategy behind it."

He handed her a small stack of books and she smirked at him. "Thank god I love to read."

He strolled off to gaze out the window. "Hmm, yes quite. This would be a useless undertaking if all you had in that head of yours is a plethora of pop culture bullshit."

He turned quickly looking at her as though he had a secret to share. She saw the moment that he had made up his mind when he smirked. "Although I do so love the Vampire Diaries show. Don't tell Aro. He'll give me shit for the next century and I would have to take him out back and beat his ass for it. My point in telling you is this; I have no one to discuss the show with and some of the plot points are just fucking killing me. Do you watch it Bella?"

She smiled widely. "Well, I used to but Aro doesn't have a TV in his rooms, so I'm behind by a few episodes."

"Damn." He tapped his chin with a regal finger, deep in thought as he paced around her. "Hmm, yes, stuffy old badger that he is, he refuses to come into the present where electronics are concerned. Perhaps if you requested it of him, I'm sure he would relent. Then you could borrow my blu-ray collection. I believe that Hulu is running the back episodes of Vampire Diaries too so ask for that my dear."

She smirked. "Is this an official assignment professor?"

He looked affronted for a minute, before smirking back at her. "Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. I'm going to get something out of this arrangement too damn it."

She laughed. "Yes professor. I'll make a note of it and let you know when the assignment is complete."

He looked very smug as he draped himself across a chair lazily. "Very good student. That's what I like to hear."

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

She waited for him in the moonlight that streaked across their bed. She had already bathed and dressed in the fine lingerie that Aro purchased for her by the bundles. This particular one was blood red satin that clung to her every curve and was his favorite.

Her heart sped as she heard him enter and she breathed deeply to control it, but it simply wasn't working.

She watched as he entered, removing his outer layers leaving just his silky shirt and trousers.

He approached her then, hair loose and flowing, hunger evident in his heated gaze that was locked on her form.

"My beautiful Bella, how I have missed you today."

She reached for him with one hand, drawing him to her, his body covering hers gently as their lips met in a heated kiss that stole her breath.

He drew back to see her and she caressed his face with gentle hands. "Make love to me Aro."

~o0o~

Lemon Alert

~o0o~

* * *

Not taking the time to undress, he ripped the clothes from his body and the lingerie from hers, trailing kisses from her lips to her jaw and down to a hardened peak which he sucked in deeply, drawing a gasp and moan of ecstasy from her kiss swollen lips.

"Please Aro, I need to feel you deep inside me. Please…." She whispered.

Moving himself over her as she cradled his slim hips within the confines of her silky thighs, he slid into her tight, slick heat, his groan of pleasure swallowed by her kiss.

She moaned out her pleasure as he pumped into her, slowly but firmly, taking advantage of his full length on every stroke as she panted and gasped. God, but he was magnificent.

Her hands traced his shoulders and down the flexing muscles of his back as she trailed kisses along his neck and to his ear, whispering out her delight as he fucked her thoroughly, lovingly.

She began to arch up to meet him as the coil tightened within her, her inner muscles tightening as the tension mounted with every thrust, her moans impossible to stifle even if she wanted to.

He leaned up, changing his angle and she cried out, spreading her thighs as wide as she could, taking him in as he drove himself in as deeply and firmly as he dared, the pleasure for both of them peaking at almost the same moment, drawing a deep growl from him and a cry of pure ecstasy from her as they spiraled out into unmatched delight, both grasping and grounding themselves to each other, their connection this time perfect, complete.

They came back to the present, staring into each others eyes, hers filled with tears, his overflowing with love and they shared a kiss, pure and gentle and sweet.

Aro knew that nothing could make this night any more perfect than it was at that moment. But he was proved wrong as he heard her whisper to him, her tears tracing down her cheeks.

"I love you Aro, my handsome King.

I love you."

Now...

Now, his joy was complete.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

_Previously:_

_Aro knew that nothing could make this night any more perfect than it was at that moment. But he was proved wrong as he heard her whisper to him, her tears tracing down her cheeks._

_"I love you Aro, my handsome King._

_I love you."_

_Now. Now, his joy was complete. _

* * *

~o0o~

Lemon Below

~o0o~

"My beautiful Isabella. You have made me truly happy for the first time in my existence. I love you down to the very depths of my soul. You are what I now exist for. You and our son or daughter."

She laughed in quiet joy as he leaned down, kissing her stomach as he caressed it with gentle fingers. "I can't wait until our baby is bigger. You will be so lovely growing round with our child."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'll look like I swallowed a beach ball."

He smirked at her and kissed her. "Yes, but it will be the loveliest beach ball in the history of beach balls."

She slapped his shoulder lightly.

"By the way, what is a beach ball?"

He laughed as she threw herself back on the pillows. "You don't even know what a beach ball is. How can you say whether I'll be lovely as one or not?"

He draped himself half-way on top of her, kissing her neck and shoulder as he mumbled against her skin. "Because anything associated with you will be lovely."

She shot him a skeptical look. "You won't be saying that when I'm all big and fat."

"You will not be big and fat. You will be beautifully rounded with my child. There is a difference and I can't wait to see you that way."

She brought his face up to meet hers and kissed him, softly and slowly. "You are such a dangerous charmer. I could get lost in you."

He smirked. "I would love to get lost in you again, my love." He ground himself against her to demonstrate and she smiled wickedly.

"Only if you promise me a proper fucking my Lord. Nothing slow and sweet this time."

He sat up and moved her so that she was on her knees, holding the headboard. He nuzzled her neck from behind and whispered, "Don't let go my love."

She moaned at just the sound of his velvet-smooth, accented voice in her ear. It quickly turned into a gasp however, as he filled her in one smooth thrust. He set up a punishing pace that had her crying out and tossing her head back, but she didn't let go of that headboard. She didn't dare.

She did push back, arching her back and taking every bit that he gave her, as hard as he would give it.

She glanced over to the side and spied their reflection in a mirror, the sight of him, his sleekly muscled and powerful body fucking her... owning her so completely, bringing her to the brink rapidly

She nearly lost her hold on the headboard as an all-consuming orgasm gripped her and she cried out as he continued his deep thrusts, his arms circling her body as he pulled her against him, holding her there as she pulsed and gripped his cock.

He growled and buried his face in her neck and silken tresses as his completion finally took him.

They both stilled, his arms around her, holding her close as he whispered to her, "Was that to your liking my love?"

"Hmmm", she wiggled her bottom against him, a wicked smirk on her lips. "It'll do for now my Lord."

He withdrew from her, laughing quietly at her pout. "You are insatiable my sweet Isabella."

She fell into the fluffy pillows, arms above her head as she stared at him with heat still in her gaze and a smile on her lips. "I blame you. Remember? I was just an innocent girl until you got through with me."

He rose from the bed, wrapping a silk robe around himself. "I do indeed remember. How could I forget? You were exquisite then and you're even more so now."

He poured a glass of blood and added wine, mixing the two. "Would you like some my love?"

She purred. "Yes, please."

He had noticed with interest how she had been taking on more vampire-like characteristics, and he wondered how far these developments would go during the pregnancy.

He needed to get Carlisle here soon to take charge of her care, but he worried how she would take that news. There was no help for it though, as he was the only doctor who knew the secret. They could bring in another doctor, certainly, but then he or she would have to be killed or turned after the baby was born. That was an option though if she absolutely refused to have Carlisle as her doctor. They needed to talk, soon.

He mixed her beverage and took it to her and listened to her purr as she sipped it with closed eyes.

He sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard. "Isabella my love, we need to discuss your care."

She furrowed her brow. "My care?"

"Yes cara, you need a doctor to ensure your health and that of the baby."

She looked away with a frown. "I suppose you're going to suggest Carlisle." She looked back at him and he sighed.

"Not if you're completely against it, however keep in mind that any other doctor will be here against their will, and will have to be killed or turned after the birth."

Bella stared down at the glass in her hands, guilt piercing her. Could she really cost a productive member of society their life just because she couldn't get over a childish grudge? And besides, if things hadn't happened the way they had, she wouldn't have met the love of her life, so really, she should be grateful. She sighed and looked back up at her mate. "Call Carlisle. I'll go with him if he's willing."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you cara. It really is the best option, and he's one of the very best, not to mention my good friend. I trust him with you and our child."

She nodded and finished her drink, rising from the bed to go to the restroom. Aro sat back and had just finished his drink when a distressed cry sounded from the restroom. He ran in only to see her standing there, tears streaming down her cheeks and a small pool of blood on the floor beneath her.

"Call Carlisle, please."

**Your thoughts? Reviews are appreciated and motivate the typing fingers!**

**Until next time, ~Spudz**


End file.
